Life of a Shinigami
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Follow up to How Shinigami Goes. Everything is fine Dad. Proud that you are mine Dad. Cause you know that I will always do the best I can. I can...


**I do not own Soul Eater or Life Of a Salesman. They belong to Atsushi Okubo and Yellowcard.**

**This is a follow up to How Shinigami Goes.**

**Oh my goodness guys! I'm completely floored and amazed at how popular my oneshots like this one are! It really makes me happy how many views they have in such short periods of time! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>What's a dad for dad?<br>__Tell me why I'm here dad  
><em>_Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad._

* * *

><p>Kid was having another freak out. "I don't get it Kid? What's the problem? Everything is symmetrical!" Liz cried getting annoyed at her OCD meister.<p>

"Maybe he has the mumps," Patty offered.

Liz looked at her sister. "I don't think he has mumps Patty," Liz reassured her.

"I'm not sick!" Kid cried. "I have a problem!"

"Did someone do something last night that they regret?" Patty asked smiling and raising her eyebrows.

The room went silent as both Liz and Kid stared at the younger of the two weapons. "I don't even know how to respond to that one," Liz said quietly.

"How do you come up with these things?" Kid asked.

Patty shrugged. "I dunno. They just come to me I guess."

Kid shook his head. "Well, thats not it. What's wrong is that Father's birthday is coming up and I have not clue what to get for him!" Kid fell to the ground and assumed the fetal position out of shame.

"That's it?" Patty asked, wishing it was something more juicy like a one night stand or something to the effect.

"I didn't even know Shinigami-sama had a birthday," Liz said absentmindedly. "Did you?" she asked Patty. The younger of the two simply shrugged.

"Are you two going to help me brain storm or are you going to sit there and talk about your little girl chat?" Kid asked from the floor.

"Operation: Help Kid and Shinigami-sama, condense!" Patty cried pumping her fists in the air.

"I think you mean commence," Kid told her standing up and dusting off his jacket.

"You know what this means, right Patty?" Liz asked.

"What?" Patty responded getting excited for what Liz had in store for her.

"Its time for a smart girl transformation!" The two girls cheered and ran off to their bedrooms to make themselves look 'smart'. Kid sighed. "Why did they have to be two girls?" he asked out loud.

/

The three sat at the table trying to think of what Kid should get his dad. "Well, what does he like?" Liz asked trying to help.

"He likes helping seeing the Shibusen students succeed," Kid said helplessly.

"Sis, what do dads do? All I ever see Maka's dad do is act like an idiot," Patty said innocently.

"Well, a dad is supposed to help out his children and be a good role model so they have someone to look up to while growing up. He's supposed to be protective and responsible I guess. But to his son, he's supposed to help shape him into becoming a good man one day too," Liz tried to explain. She was having a tough time since her and Patty grew up without a father. Suddenly, Kid slapped his hands down on the table and stood from his seat. "That's it!" he yelled. "Liz you're a genius!"

"Well, duh. What did I do?" Liz asked confused.

Kid didn't answer her, just ran out of the room to go take care of his father's birthday present.

/

Liz walked into Kid's room to find him sitting at his table, diligently writing something down. Liz walked over and tried to look over his shoulder. Kid covered what he was writing to block her view. "Hey, I helped you think of it, shouldn't I at least be allowed to look at it?" she asked offended.

"You'll see it when its done," Kid protested like a little child.

Liz huffed. "Fine, I'll just wait then."

/

Kid sat in his normal seat in the Death Room with his hands folded in his lap, his legs crossed and he was shaking his free foot. "Kid? Are you okay? You seem anxious?" Shinigami asked.

"I'm fine Father," Kid responded calmly. Any second now... he thought staring at the mirror.

Back in Gallows Manor, Liz had just finished taping the last piece of paper to a mirror as she lifted up a free end of one, breathed on it and wrote out '42-42-564'.

The mirror in the Death Room rippled and Shinigami turned around, expecting to see one of his students. What he got instead was a bunch of sheets of paper.

"What's a dad for?" "You taught me how to stand." "You showed me how to be a better man." "You took me by the hand." "I will always do my best for you." "I will always be your little boy." "Proud that you are my dad."

As Kid watched his father read the notes he couldn't help but smile.

Shinigami turned around. "Kid did you...?"

Kid nodded. "Happy birthday Father."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review guys! Even though the views make me happy, the REviews would make me even happier!<strong>

**-Frankenstein's Mom**


End file.
